21 Guns: A Requiem
by Releina Artemis Rockefeller
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: This fanfic takes place after Chapter 485 of the manga. Sakura attempted to kill Sasuke twice and failed twice. She loves Sasuke so much that she does not want him to go deeper in his darkness. Then, she does the unthinkable. SasuSaku


**_DISCLAIMER:_**** I do not own Naruto. Naruto, the story, with all its concepts and characters, are created and rightfully owned by the great Masashi Kishimoto, and both my real name and pen name don't even sound close to his name. Also, I do not own the song "21 Guns" performed by the American Idiot Cast and originally sung by Green Day. Again, both my real name and pen name don't even sound close to those names. Also, the dialogues from the manga, which you will find in this fanfiction, were from the scanlations of Mangastream/Binktopia. Mangastream/Binktopia is not my name. I am not also affiliated with Mangastream/Binktopia. So go sue someone else, okay? :P**

**_SPOILER WARNING:_**** To all the people who do not read the current manga, this is a spoiler warning (obviously XD). This fanfiction contains scenes relevant to the current story plot of the Naruto manga. So if you can't relate with the story, go read the manga. :P**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_** Despite the fact that I am extremely busy in college, I just can't get this idea off my head. I knew that I already have to write it down. I had this idea since Chapters 482, 483, 484, and most of all, 485. See, while I was reading Chapter 485, I was listening to the American Idiot Cast and Green Day's rendition of the song **_**21 Guns**_**. It was beautiful and it all made sense to me. So here I am, presenting this fanfiction to you. Hope you enjoy.**

_**RECOMMENDED MUSIC:**_** I highly recommend that you listen to **_**"21 Guns"**_** by the American Idiot Cast featuring Green Day. This should set the mood while you're reading this fanfiction. :D**

**Without any futher ado, ladies and gentlemen…**

* * *

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_**21 Guns: A Requiem**_

**A Sasuke X Sakura (SasuSaku) songfic oneshot fanfiction**

**Written by: Releina Artemis Rockefeller**

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

* * *

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

I have sealed my own fate.

I have decided.

Being so fickle-minded is not like me. However, when it came down to _him_…

I would do everything.

What happened a while ago has overwhelmed me. When he had asked me to kill this girl in front of me, I was too drowned in begging my own free will to turn around and drive the kunai in his chest. I did not notice that his Chidori was already set and he was already about to kill me… until this girl in front of me spoke to him.

I was back into my senses, but it was too late as I turned around to face him. His hand, tainted with Chidori, was just a hairsbreadth away from cutting off my head.

"_Damn it. Why the hell am I crying in front of this girl?"_ I thought to myself while my tears continue to slide down my face and onto the body of this girl whom Kakashi-sensei instructed me to heal.

I have a lot to be thankful for this girl and Kakashi-sensei, too. Kakashi-sensei wanted to take full responsibility of what has happened to Sasuke, even blaming himself for being a terrible sensei.

"_That's not true, Kakashi-sensei."_ I thought as I moved my healing palm onto another wound on the girl's body.

I know. I know that Sasuke-kun has chosen his path – and it's a very, very dark path.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
__When it's not worth dying for?_

"His chakra's colder than ever… Sasuke's…" the girl told me, "…not the person… you used to know."

I know! And it hurts me to see him this way. I do not know him anymore. He's changed so much. His anger had swallowed him whole. He wants vengeance.

…Wait. What was that? I felt a sudden shift in chakra.

"_This is my second chance!"_ I told myself as I stopped healing the girl. I stood up and left her.

I sneaked up on a ceiling, concentrating my chakra around my feet. I am going to take this chance. While Sasuke-kun's wiping his eyes and he's at his moment of temporary weakness.

This is my chance.

I have to kill him!

I MUST KILL HIM WITH **MY** OWN HANDS!!!

* * *

**(Third Person POV, Flashback…)**

Sakura's eyes narrowed when Sasuke was gone in a flash. She felt a breeze pass behind her and a presence as well.

"Sakura," Sasuke told her, "thank you…"

Sakura's eyes widened at those words. It was her first time to hear words of gratitude from him…and those were for her.

**(End of Flashback, Switch to Sakura's POV)**

* * *

I thought… I could do this!

But… I couldn't do it.

Why can't I do it?!

Come on! I'm just a few inches closer to killing him with my poison kunai!

Then, Sasuke-kun turned around and saw me. He was enraged. He grabbed my throat and squeezed hard. He was going to kill me. I know it.

I'm only an annoying pest to him.

_Does it take your breath away?  
__And you feel yourself suffocating?_

He got the best of me. He continued squeezing around my throat harder. I was slowly struggling for air. My hold on my poison kunai loosened. He grabbed the kunai. He swung his arm backward.

This is it.

"_This is the end of me."_ I thought as I closed my eyes, prepared to die in his hands.

If I would be killed, I want to be killed in his own hands anyway.

I am such a masochist.

I braced myself for impact…but the sharp pain didn't come.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of Naruto.

For the second time today, I have failed and I was rescued.

I am so weak.

While Naruto lifted me away from Sasuke, I saw Kakashi-sensei lunge at Sasuke-kun and punched him. However, he wasn't thrown off very far.

"Th-Thank you… Naruto…" was all I ever managed to say to my blonde-haired teammate as he set me down on the ground.

"Sasuke," Naruto faced Sasuke-kun, "Sakura-chan is part of Team Seven…just like us."

"In case you forgot," Sasuke-kun replied with a grim smirk on his face, "I'm **ex**-Team Seven."

"Was that enough proof for you, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei spoke, "Sasuke's not the same person anymore."

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
__And you look for a place to hide?_

"Sasuke." Naruto called.

"What?" Sasuke-kun answered.

Naruto tells him, "Tobi told us the truth about Itachi! I don't know if I believe him or not, but either way, everything you've done…" Naruto paused.

"_The truth about Itachi?"_ I thought. What is it about Itachi this time?

"…I understand why you did it!" Naruto continued.

That surprised me. I thought he was going to condemn Sasuke-kun for all of his sinister acts.

And by the look on Sasuke-kun's face, I could tell that he wasn't expecting Naruto to say that either.

Then, Sasuke-kun's face became indifferent again and he spoke, "Naruto. I told you once before, you never had any siblings or parents. You **never** had **anyone**."

After those words, Sasuke-kun had shown fury in his face, and he shouted these words dripping in venom, "SO SHUT UP, YOU **OUTSIDER**!"

Alright, that's it. Sasuke-kun's being such an ass.

I gathered myself to stand up and shouted back to him, "Naruto's had faith in you, Sasuke-kun! No matter how badly the world slandered you, he still considered you a **friend**! He still does."

Sasuke-kun lowered his head and murmured, "Just now…just moments ago, I finally got revenge for Itachi on one of his betrayers – one of the Leaf's top brass… His name was Danzou."

What? Did he say he had killed one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha? No way.

Then, something changed in Sasuke-kun's expression. It was dark, horrifying, and pure evil.

He continued, "It was a high unlike anything I've ever felt! Like I was cleansing the Uchiha name of the stigma that has dogged it for all these years! Like I was freeing the Uchiha from being associated with this corrupt shinobi world! In a sense, it's what the Leaf has always wanted. After rejecting my clan for generations, I'm finally going to wipe it from your memories… BY KILLING EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, UNTIL THE LEAF IS CRUSHED **FOREVER**!!! ANY LINK TO THE UCHIHA WILL BE SEVERED AND OUR NAME WILL BE PURIFIED!!! THAT IS HOW I'LL REVIVE MY CLAN!!!"

_Did someone break your heart inside?  
__You're in ruins_

"Sasuke-kun…" was what I only managed to murmur.

It breaks my heart to see him like this. To hear him say such horrifying plans to devastate Konoha… I do not know what to believe in anymore. Do I go with my heart or do I go with what my duty expects me to do?

I didn't notice Naruto make two bunshins. All I know that was happening next was Kakashi-sensei blocking Naruto's way.

"This is my job!" Kakashi-sensei instructed, "Sakura, get out of here."

I pleaded of him, "But Kakashi-sensei-"

"Get out of here **now**." Kakashi-sensei told us firmly, "I don't want you two to have to see this."

"I-" I was trying to say something, but I was yet again interrupted by Kakashi-sensei.

"The kind of poison kunai you'd have learned to make from Shizune won't kill Sasuke. Orochimaru would've made sure he'd be immune to it. " He expounded, "And besides, you've seen that you can't handle this."

_One, 21 guns  
__Lay down your arms  
__Give up the fight_

That was true.

I was here to kill Sasuke-kun. However, I cannot bring myself to actually do it.

I started to think. What can I still do to save Sasuke-kun?

I didn't notice Sasuke-kun powering up his Chidori once more.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked, "are you going to kill Sasuke?"

"Leave!" It was all that Kakashi-sensei could say.

"_I can't believe that I'm actually seeing this."_ I thought to myself.

This was all too much. Seeing all of them fighting… Naruto, a very dear friend; Kakashi-sensei, my first mentor; and Sasuke-kun, the only one whom I'll ever love… It was breaking my heart too much.

Then, one of Naruto's bunshins started to restrain Kakashi-sensei. Naruto fueled his Rasengan with the help of his other bunshin.

"You've left him vulnerable! I won't hesitate for a second!" Sasuke-kun yelled as he lunged towards a restrained Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto, wait!!!" Kakashi-sensei shouted while struggling to free himself from Naruto's bunshin.

What is Naruto trying to do?!

But then again… I came up with a plan.

I thought,_ "If I can't kill Sasuke-kun…"_

_One, 21 guns  
__Throw up your arms into the sky,  
__You and I_

"Naruto!!!" I shouted.

I am going to take this chance. While there is no one who can stop me.

I ran past Kakashi-sensei and uttered, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi-sensei shouted, "NO!!! Sakura!!! Come back here!!!"

Alas, it was too late for him to convince me or to restrain me. Sasuke-kun and Naruto didn't manage to hear Kakashi-sensei yell either. That's good. Both of them were too focused on finishing each other off once and for all.

I sprinted as fast as I could.

I am going to play my cards right. This is it.

For Kakashi-sensei. For Naruto. For Sasuke-kun… For Konoha.

I'm in ruins.

* * *

_**(Third Person POV)**_

Naruto and Sasuke were just three feet away from each other's impact.

3…2…1…

Blood sprayed on both of their faces. Their eyes widened. Sasuke's Chidori tore through the body in front of him. His arm pierced from the front side of the body in front of him, went through the flesh, such that his bloodied hand protruded from the body's dorsal side.

Naruto was able to discharge his Rasengan just in time, managing to not hurt Sasuke. However…

Sounds of choke and drips of blood echoed in the air.

_When you're at the end of the road  
__And you lost all sense of control_

"If I can't kill Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled as rivers of her blood spilled from her smiling lips, "I'll die for him."

"_Yes, my fate has been sealed."_ Sakura thought.

There were also tears rolling endlessly from her eyes. Those tears were both from the inexplicable pain she was feeling and the sadness she feels for the man she loves unconditionally – Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-S-Sakura…" Naruto whispered.

This broke Naruto's heart. It breaks him to see his beloved Sakura, sacrifice herself in the hands of his teammate, Sasuke. Naruto was dumbfounded. He felt his knees shake. His legs failed him and he kneeled on the ground, as he helplessly looked at the bloody Sakura.

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly and cursed in his breath.

Sasuke could not say anything.

Sakura managed to lift both of her arms and brought her hands to lie on Sasuke's eyes and gathered her chakra.

She was healing his eyesight. Sasuke was still at a shock and he could not move at all.

"The world is as beautiful as your eyes." Sakura told him, "I think you haven't seen this world's magnificence yet."

Sakura finished and she smiled contentedly.

She coughed out more blood and looked at him once more, her hands not leaving the sides of his face, brushing away strands of his hair drenched in both blood and sweat.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura still managed to say while she looks at him with pleading and tearful eyes, "I love you so much… I'm afraid… you have to… stop right here… Please forgive me…"

With that, Sakura painfully moved herself forward and leaned towards him. Her bloodied lips pressed against his cold lips.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's nape and made handseals.

More tears escaped her eyes but she never removed her lips from his.

It was a kiss of death.

"SAKURA, NO!!!" Kakashi realized what she was trying to do.

But it was too late.

_And your thoughts have taken their toll  
__When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

Naruto was still stunned and he could only watch in horror. He didn't know what was happening.

Sasuke was finally able to get back to his senses. He moved his face from hers and he tried to pull out his arm that has penetrated through her body.

But he can't.

Then, Sakura's body started to glow bright blue – the hue of her chakra.

Sakura's chakra managed to burn Sasuke's upper clothing as she placed the palm of her right hand at the middle of his back, while her other arm was trying to keep him in place as much as her withering strength could muster.

Her hand was drawing seals on his back, her own blood serving as the ink.

She took several short and fast puffs of air. Her eyes were slowly closing.

Death was knocking on her door.

But Death does not mind to wait. Death does not wish to interfere with her last will.

She performed handseals with the same hand she used to write the seals and shouted in pain as all of her bright blue chakra was sucked into the seal on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke shouted as well. He could not move at all. He also felt like he was burning, and his back was sucking up something so titanic, he could not take the pain.

The seal was done. Sakura's chakra was sucked into the seal…

Sakura panted. She looked in Sasuke's eyes.

She could tell that there he had remorse for her. She could feel his anger towards what she has done to him.

Yet, she smiled. She smiled a very satisfied smile. She was happy.

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
__And the hangover doesn't pass_

Then, Sakura once again screamed in pain as her very last chakra was gathered for her last jutsu. The water beneath them rose up in columns and crystallized into ice, creating a cage around the both of them.

"I…" Sakura closed her eyes, yet her smile never faded.

Sakura collapsed completely and with one last breath, she whispered to his ear, "I…love…you…Sa…suke…kun…"

The words that spoke of her great love for Sasuke did not fall on deaf ears. Sasuke heard that. Sasuke felt her body turn cold. Sasuke felt her heartbeat stop.

Naruto shook his head and sprinted towards the ice cage.

He touched two of the columns of the cage and he shrieked in pain as the intense coldness of the ice burned his skin.

Sasuke managed to finally withdraw his hand from Sakura's body.

He made handseals. However, nothing happened.

The seal Sakura made on his back only glowed.

He tried the handseals again.

Nothing happened.

He tried to activate his Sharingan.

Nothing happened.

The seal on his back continuously glowed after every attempt to use his chakra.

_Nothing's ever built to last  
__You're in ruins_

"You bitch!!!" Sasuke threw Sakura's lifeless body away from him as he stood up.

"She sealed my chakra!!!" Sasuke shrieked as he tried to activate his Sharingan again.

Naruto dropped on his knees and powerfully pounded his fists on the ground, making dents on it.

The bunshin restraining Kakashi finally disappeared.

He ran towards the ice cage and saw Sakura's lifeless remains.

"Get me out of here!" Sasuke yelled desperately.

He grasped the columns of ice that made the cage, but screamed in pain as the ice smoldered his palms.

Sasuke was able to sight Tobi who was standing on top of a tall wall above them.

"Tobi! Get me out of here!" Sasuke yelled at Tobi.

"That kunoichi has amazed me." Tobi complimented, "I never thought that such a weakling like her would know how to make an irreversible yet suicidal seal. She has sealed all of his chakra so he can't use any of it for all eternity, yet the asking price for that seal is the life of a human being. She willingly sacrificed herself to stop Sasuke from destroying Konoha."

"This is no time for you to praise this dead thing!" Sasuke yelled at Tobi as he kicked at Sakura's corpse, "GET ME OUT OF HERE, **NOW**!"

"You are no longer of use to me now, Sasuke." Tobi told Sasuke.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted, "HOW COULD I AVENGE THE UCHIHA IF YOU CANNOT GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS?!"

"The thing is, I can't." Tobi explained, "The seal that kunoichi made is one of the most perfect seals ever thought of. There's no way to counter it. However, only a few could actually do that type of seal, and none of them made it alive, just like that girl. It has been banned since the day of its discovery. Yet, that girl knew about it. Of course, she was Tsunade's pet. That girl had an access to Konoha's vault of forbidden scrolls. Perhaps she was able to read about it."

_One, 21 guns  
__Lay down your arms  
__Give up the fight_

"Naruto," Kakashi told Naruto in a low voice, "I know how sudden things have become however… Sakura did a great job in making Sasuke powerless and even caged him. I promise you that when we return to Konoha, she will be given proper honors. But for now, I must leave you here. I will go after Tobi. You must wait until Sai and the others get here. Sai has worked under ANBU-Ne, I'm sure he knows how to undo that cage."

Then, Kakashi disappeared.

Tobi stood up and turned around, meeting Kakashi's kunai with one of his own.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kakashi." Tobi remarked.

"So that's it? After Sasuke became powerless, you abandon him like an old rag doll?" Kakashi told him, "Isn't blood thicker than water?"

"I have no more use for him after that girl had sealed him for good." Tobi answered and managed to kick Kakashi away from him. Tobi leaped away, but Kakashi soon followed.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled in tears as he looked at Sakura's limp and lifeless body.

She fell in ruins.

* * *

**(After four days, in Konoha…)**

Sasuke laughed manically while he dropped and rolled on the white-padded floor.

"She's dead! She's dead!" Sasuke said while he laughed, "That annoying girl! She's dead! She's gone for good!"

It was a struggle to stand up on his own feet. He was in a straightjacket. After several attempts to stand up, he ended up falling on the floor.

He laughed hysterically, saying once again, "She's dead! She's dead! She deserves to die because she's nothing but a weakling! She's gone forever!"

He had gone insane.

He was in a mental health facility in Konoha. He was inside a room which has padded walls and floors. So that he can't hurt himself.

Then, someone knocked on his door.

A psychiatrist went inside along with two male nurses. The two nurses picked Sasuke up and held him in place.

"It's time for your checkup." The psychiatrist approached him as he uncapped a syringe and jammed it on Sasuke's shoulder.

"She's dead… She's dead…" Sasuke muttered as a lone tear escaped his left eye.

"Pitiful." One of the nurses said, "He remembers… or he knows that Haruno-san will be buried today."

The sedative took full effect on Sasuke and he fell asleep.

"Remove his straightjacket." The psychiatrist told the nurses, "We need to check on his vital signs."

_One, 21 guns  
__Throw up your arms into the sky,  
__You and I_

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile…)

Almost every ninja was gathered at the ninja cemetery. Everyone was weeping while the injured Shichidaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, opened the coffin of Haruno Sakura, who was cleansed as she laid in eternal rest.

Kakashi placed her forehead protector on her chest. Then, on Sakura's white yukata, he pinned a heart-shaped gold medal with the symbol of the leaf engraved at the center of the medal, which was adorned with purple ribbons. He also placed a special katana inside the coffin. He moved her hands such that it appears that she is holding the sword close to her body.

"This medal and this special katana, which are given only to great ninjas, should serve as a reminder to us that Haruno Sakura is one of Konoha's greatest. Out of her great love for Uchiha Sasuke and for Konoha, she sacrificed her own life to make Sasuke powerless and had him returned to Konoha for good. Friends, she did not only save Konoha, but she also saved the shinobi world. She saved the shinobi world from the destruction Uchiha Sasuke was planning to wreak." Kakashi spoke to the sobbing crowd.

"Let Haruno Sakura's bravery serve as an inspiration to us all." Kakashi added, "Let her be the highest exemplar of unconditional love. Let her name be remembered forever. Let her death ignite the flames within us. Live a life full of love, that's what she believed in. Let us all believed in her ideal."

"I sympathize with all those whom Sakura has left behind. Indeed, Konoha has lost a very young, but already great kunoichi. Haruno Sakura had already surpassed her mentor, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Sakura's story will live on forever." Kakashi spoke, "Let us now say our final prayers and bid Sakura goodbye as she lays to rest."

There was silence.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto. Naruto, dressed in a black yukata, walked forward and approached Sakura's coffin.

He was in tears.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Naruto sobbed as he tried his best to give her his signature grin, "You're so cool! You're such a brave woman. And I promise you this – I'll be the next Hokage, that's for sure! I'll do my best!"

He placed his hands on the coffin's lid and sobbed once more, "Goodbye, Sakura."

With that, he closed the coffin's lid.

A violin and cello ensemble started playing a requiem for Haruno Sakura as six ANBUs lifted her coffin and placed her gently on the hydraulic equipment, which would bring Sakura's coffin down in the pit. Then, another pair of ANBUs moved on either sides of the six-feet-deep pit and operated the mechanism. Several flowers were thrown in the pit where she was laid to rest.

_Did you try to live on your own?  
__When you burned down the house and home?_

**

* * *

**

(After forty days, in the Konoha Cemetery…)

"In commemoration of Haruno Sakura's 40th day of rest," Kakashi spoke, "today we will give her a 21-gun salute in front of her grave."

Then, Uchiha Sasuke, who was blindfolded, gagged, and tied, was assisted by an ANBU so he could stand in front of Sakura' grave.

Then, this ANBU removed Sasuke's blindfold and the cloth that gagged him.

The rays of the sun had hurt his eyes and he started to blink a few times.

"The shinobi world considers guns as ineffective compared to the traditional weapons such as the kunai, the shuriken, and the katana. As a result, the shinobi world rarely used guns as weapons, so it was instead used to sound honors for a great person." Kakashi spoke once more, "However, on this day, 21 guns will be sounded not only to honor Haruno Sakura's greatness, but also, to execute perhaps Konoha's greatest criminal, who happens to be Sakura's object of affection."

Sasuke found himself indeed in front of Sakura's gravestone. He looked around him and found out that he was surrounded by 21 ANBUs, each of whom was carrying a rifle.

Fifty meters away, a crowd was watching the scene. It was the day when Uchiha Sasuke would be executed by a 21-man firing squad.

The Shichidaime Hokage approached the now sane Uchiha Sasuke and told him, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are condemned guilty by the people of Konoha for treason and for contemptuous attempts to destroy the village. You are also despised by the people you wanted to kill for disrespecting Haruno Sakura and for having two attempts to kill her. You have received just retribution by Haruno Sakura before she passed away by sealing away your chakra and your cursed Sharingan. However, that is not enough to do justice to Konoha, to the shinobi world, and to Haruno Sakura. I, the Shichidaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, order the execution of you, Uchiha Sasuke, by a 21-man firing squad. Would you like to say any last words?"

"I hate Konoha for doing unforgivable acts to my brother, Itachi, and to my entire clan, the Uchiha." Sasuke said, full of remorse, "My hatred for this village will never change."

Then, he looked down only to see Sakura's gravestone.

_Did you stand too close to the fire?  
__Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

A breeze blew. And it felt familiar to him.

"Forgive me. But I do not deserve you. You're too good for me." Sasuke whispered.

"I am ready to face my death, Kakashi." Sasuke told the Hokage, "I shall join my fellow Uchihas in the afterlife! Our name and our legacy will live on forever!"

"Goodbye, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, "You could have easily been my favorite student until you chose to be a demon."

Kakashi appeared beside Naruto who had just closed his eyes. Naruto knew it was time. Although he considers Sasuke as his best friend, he also believes in justice.

Sasuke's death will trigger change for the entire world. His death can bring about peace among nations.

Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger, will now meet with Death face to face.

Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder, as if asking if he was ready.

Naruto let out an audible sigh. He was in tears. He just nodded.

"I'm sorry for this, Naruto." Kakashi told the blonde-haired shinobi.

"No, I understand." Naruto nodded once more, "Justice must be served."

Silence.

Kakashi raised his right arm, signifying the start of the execution.

_When it's time to live and let die  
__And you can't get another try_

One of the ANBUs said, "Aim!"

The 21 ANBUs aimed their guns at different parts of Sasuke's body.

"Load!" The 21 ANBUs pulled the cocks of their guns, loading in the bullets into their guns' chambers.

"Ready!" The 21 ANBUs placed their fingers on the triggers of their guns.

Sasuke looked up the sky. He felt a familiar, warm breeze caress his face. He then saw pink cherry blossom petals dance around him. He smiled. He savored this moment of tranquility.

_Something inside this heart has died  
__You're in ruins_

He was ready.

He was not afraid to die.

"Fire!" Twenty-one simultaneous shots echoed in the air and blood spilled on Haruno Sakura's grave.

_One, 21 guns  
__Lay down your arms  
__Give up the fight_

Sasuke fell face-first on the base of Sakura's gravestone.

The pain was beyond words. Sasuke felt his life draining away from him agonizingly fast.

Then he saw something. He must be hallucinating.

But it was what he wanted to see, anyway.

Sakura, in her white yukata, was lying close beside him, looking at him with her serene emerald eyes and she was smiling contentedly. Sasuke didn't hear her, but he was sure her lips mouthed the words 'I love you.'

He closed his eyes.

_One, 21 guns  
__Throw up your arms into the sky,  
__You and I_

He took his last breath and managed to whisper to the image he saw before he closed his eyes, "Sakura… there… was… a time… when I… I… loved you…"

Everything went black.

Uchiha Sasuke has died on Haruno Sakura's grave.

And the shinobi world was reborn in peace.

**END.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I hope you liked this long oneshot. I apologize if there were some of the cast here who were out of character.**

**Please leave a review. I want to hear from you. :D Thank you for reading this story!**

**Exclusively,  
****Releina Artemis**


End file.
